If It Makes You Happy
by Larkangeline
Summary: After the war that plagues Magvel has ended, Joshua doesn't forget the promise he made Natasha. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not very good at introductions, so I'll make it brief. This is my first work of fanfiction. I tried to stay as close to the game as possible, but I also took a few liberties for the sake of detailing. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are appreciated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds of a temple are usually somber and reverent. The sounds of chanting, prayer and whispers of forgiveness. Today though, there was a joyful clamor ringing through the dark, heavyset stone building. A war was ended. An unjust war, a painful war, a war which shed innocent blood and divided friendships and damaged the faith of the people. But now that faith was back. As a bird migrates, so it returns, and the white dove of peace had come to rest on this temple of Grado once again.

The building was pockmarked with the signs of war and battle; the exterior was charred and smashed in a few place. The gardens around it had been mostly trampled, and the statues cracked and crumbled; it seems that in the midst of battle, sellswords and cold men had little worry over the dignity of a holy place. Even a few clutches of grass were still stained a dark brown from blood that had spilled. This mattered not, not today. Today was a day of cleansing and renewal, rebirth and futures.

Young clergy swarmed the building, brushing out dust, scrubbing windows, removing rubble and replanting torn flowers. Smiles emblazoned their gentle faces; monks and clerics and priests alike worked together to bring the place of worship back to life.

At the side of the building dwelling in one of the walled gardens was a beautiful woman with spirals of hair so bright they looked to be spun gold. Her face was gentle and serene as she looked over the pool of water surrounded by lilies and lilacs; though many had been trampled, many persistently grew back up, more beautiful than ever. The figure in the center, St. Alina, had remained untouched in the sea of disaster. Natasha took this as an omen from the gods; the pure heart of Grado had remained unwavering through this wickedness which had taken place. She closed her eyes and prayed, a soft smile on her lips.

At this point a man walked in through the entrance to the garden. His stride was confident and furtive; each step was silent and well-placed. A faded hunter green cap nearly covered his eyes, shadowing his face. A bolt of long, ruby red hair flowed over his carefree shoulders. He wore a fitted jacket of the same blue-green his hat bore, arms underneath wrapped in sand-stained cloths. His right arm gave a clinking noise as a few gold bangles slid together.

"I knew this was a holy place, but I didn't think I'd see a real living angel here."

Natasha opened her eyes. On the other side of the pool leaned a slender figure, one she knew well. Her smile grew wider. "Joshua. I wondered where you were. I haven't seen you for hours."

His mischievous smile appeared. "You were probably afraid a sinner like me would fizzle away in a place like this, right?" He sauntered over to where the beautiful cleric stood.

Natasha let out a soft laugh. "It's a time of forgiveness, Joshua. The gods will not forget what you've done to restore peace and happiness here."

"I still feel a little out of place here though," he admitted. "I've been spending all the time checking things out. We have a temple in Jehanna, but I wasn't the most faithful attendant while I lived there. And once you're a mercenary, there's no time for worship."

"Have the other clergy members treated you strangely?" she inquired.

"Well, no. Actually, they've been quite friendly. I was surprised. They seem pretty tolerant of my lack of...social graces." He twisted the ring on his left hand. He had a habit of doing that in conversation. "I suppose I'm surprised because most holy folk I've met put themselves on pedestals and stuffed themselves with as much food and money as possible."

"It's true that many people affiliated with the church care more about wealth or power than the church itself. Many of that sort have visited here."

She paused. "We're a very humble sect. Almost all the clergy here joined to avoid starvation or a life on the streets."

She gestured to a group of young, giggling clerics scrubbing clothes in the distance. They were girls that couldn't have been older than ten or twelve.

"Most clerics and monks we receive are merely children whose parents wanted to spare them of a painful life. Some are runaways. We never close our doors to any of them. The work for them is hard, but they all seem content. This is a very peaceful place to live."

Joshua smiled at her. "You love it here, don't you?" he asked in a gentle tone.

She looked back at him with a sweet sadness in her ocean blue eyes. "I do love it here. It...it has become my home. The clergy and monks, the young ones...they're like my little brothers and sisters. They look up to me so."

A silence permeated the air. The air was cool and sweet, strong with the scent of rain. Birds sang in the trees hanging over the pool. Suddenly, a hand found Natasha's hand. It was strong, but the touch was gentle and refined. Its long fingers stroked the outside of hers, soft and petite. A shock ran through her body. Her heart began to pound with dizzying speed. Her azure eyes looked deep into his. His dark ones were blazing from beneath the shade of his cap. He grasped her other hand and drew her closer to him. He was still smiling, but Natasha could see his downheartedness underneath his usual expression.

"I...I don't want you to leave if you're happy here. After all, my bet was that I would make you happy. And if your heart is happy here, far be it from me to take that away from you."

"Joshua..."

She was speechless. The normally lighthearted mercenary was very serious now. His hands were tightly woven around hers, and she could feel them tremble slightly.

These hands.

These hands, which were swift and smooth in everything they did on the battlefield, and at the sly throw of the dice or slip of the card, hands that were sure at everything they did...

These hands were _trembling._

His smile was so slight it was barely a smile at all. Through the soft tremor of his hands, his love was tangible to her. She could feel it down to her bones. His love was so strong, so true that he would live without her if it would make her happy. This was a selfless love. A love of sacrifice. It was not unlike the love that she tried to spread to all people. A love that forgoes all for the well-being of another.

She leaned forward and collapsed into his arms. They enclosed around her, holding her pounding heart close to his. She buried her head in his shoulder, silently weeping. Her body shuddered with each soundless sob. She could feel his hands, holding her, no longer trembling but caressing her back ever so slightly. His head was cast downward, resting next to her locks of gleaming gold hair. Finally, when all the tears she could muster were shed, she looked up at him.

She could see that he was upset. He gave a faint, abrupt laugh, and stroked her tearstained cheek with the outside of his finger.

"Don't cry. You're so much prettier with that smile of yours. You make the saints seem downright glum when you're smiling, if you don't mind the blasphemy."

She smiled through the tears, and even gave a small, staccato laugh. "The saints will forgive you."

"I don't know if they can forgive a gambling sellsword for making an angel cry," he murmured, still stroking her cheek.

"Maybe they can't. But...but I can. I...I love you, Joshua." Her smile grew brighter, and she wiped away her tears. She was surprised at the sudden brunt of the words she had just blurted to him. It was sudden, but it also felt so truthful.

Joshua's eyes opened widely. He sensed the purity in her words. They were always pure. Always true. If only he could display the same lack of craftiness in what he said. Even when he was being honest...well, he sounded like he was lying, or at least he thought so.

"I love you, too. More than you can ever know. And I promise you that, however little my promise may be worth." He embraced her again, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "It's funny...when I left home, I thought I would never know...this. I thought the rough life of a mercenary would let me live apart from all of it. I was my own man. I don't live for anybody but me. But I guess luck had a different idea, didn't it?"

Natasha saw his mysterious smile appear on his lips once again, his eyes sparkling as they always did, merry, happy-go-lucky.

"I have to say though, I'm happy that I lost that gamble. Any bet that keeps me away from the arms of a beautiful woman isn't one that I want to win."

He leaned in, his hands wrapped around her white sleeved arms. As she closed her sparkling eyes, he closed his own, strong and fiery. Their lips met with an intensity, a pure force of feeling for each other. Both their hearts throbbed, matching the fervor of the kiss.

And Natasha knew that from this moment, she would be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Jehanna Hall was a building without equal on Magvel. It rose from the churning sea of white sand on the horizon, shimmering in the heat of the desert. It was not uncommon for foreigners to believe it to be a mirage on first glance. The shape of the building itself was very pyramidical. Wide terraces were formed from giant slabs of smooth, whitened stone burnished by the frequent winds and sands. The great monolith had been seated there for hundreds of years, yet it seemed timeless. It was every bit as imposing and regal now as it has been on the day of completion.

Near the top of the vast palace was a balconied chamber of great size and exquisite furnishing. Thick, heavy emerald curtains swept to sides of great pillars on each side of the balcony. In the middle, Natasha stood, looking out over the vast dunes that spilled into the crystal blue sky. Her hand cupped over her eyes to lessen the great glare of the sun. Gold curls cascaded over her back, gleaming almost as brightly as the specks in the sand.

_It's very beautiful, _she thought to herself._ It isn't lush and green like Grado is, but the sun itself is so bright and light. There isn't darkness anywhere. _Indeed the deserts of Jehanna were beautiful, a very deadly sort of beautiful. Poets had compared it to a green-eyed lioness, powerful and lethal, yet stately. To others it was a woman of great pulchritude and a tempestuous constitution; alluring one moment, and raging as a sandstorm the next. Whatever it was, it was Natasha's new home. Today was her wedding day.

A quiet knock came the the door of the chamber.

"Come in," Natasha answered.

A meek serving girl with violet hair and bright brown eyes entered. "It's almost time for the ceremony to start, my lady. Have you been properly assisted?"

Natasha looked down at the dress she wore and nodded. The finest beauticians had been in prior to this to dress her and comb her hair, to prepare her for the great happening ahead of her. The gown she wore was far more splendorous than anything she had ever seen or imagined. It was sewn of fine, beaming white silk. The bodice was beautifully decorated with patterns of white pearls and satin ribbons. The skirt was full, with real desert roses sewn in at the bottom, their petals of rare softness and shape. The sleeves of the dress were made of a very fine lace, so fine that it appeared translucent over her skin, the lengths of the sleeves draping exquisitely, their points almost to the ground. Her hair was brushed to a fine luster, with a large desert rose in full bloom fixed to the side of her head. The pure white she exuded contrasted with the brilliant blue of her eyes, shining in the light of the sun like cut sapphire. To match her eyes she wore a choker made of white velvet with a blue opal carved in the shape of a great beam of light. It reflected different colors with each passing through light. It had been a gift of Joshua's, a masterwork he had won from a jeweler in his journeys a few years ago. The clasp was made of pure silver, and it was obvious that many hours of intense handiwork had gone into creating it. She touched it and smiled. Joshua was clever at getting what he wanted, if he wanted it badly enough. It must have been some act to part it from its maker.

The servant girl lead her through the corridor from the room, down several staircases to the main hall. Down the middle through the high vaulted throne room was a bright blue carpet. Great sashes of snow white silk hung gracefully from the stone walls. Clusters of lilies and desert roses decorated everything, tied with bolts of silky blue ribbon. The sun beamed in through the skylights' thickly paned glass, making the intense white of the hall look angelic. Lining the sides of the carpet were hundreds of the guests, royal and common, her friends who had returned to Jehanna since their journey to attend the wedding. Among the crowd she recognized Princess Eirika, wearing the same joyful smile she had the day they had met. Prince Ephraim stood next to her, handsome and confident, as he always was. The Silver Knight Seth was on her other side, never straying, faithful as he had always been. Prince Innes and Princess Tana were there as well, and she spotted Princess L'Arachel on the other side of the aisle, Dozla bawling with tears streaming down his face, though the ceremony hadn't started yet. Music had started to play, delicate tunes played by court musicians of the highest ability. She raised a joyful prayer to the gods as she walked down the aisle.

And there, standing before the altar, was the man that she loved. He was clad in a finer version of his usually attire. His fitted jacket was a dark green, its sleeves and tail trimmed in gold scrollwork. His rough, sand beaten boots were replaced by new ones of umber leather and gold buckles. He wore his bangles and rings as always, but they had been cleaned to their original sheen. The only part of his outfit he left stubbornly untouched was his cap. Natasha smiled at this. He and his cap were inseparable.

Before she knew it, she was in front of the marriage altar, face to face with Joshua. His expression was euphoric, as if he had won the biggest bet of his life...which he had. They joined hands, their gazes unwaivering from each other.

Father Moulder had returned to serve to honor of marrying the two. Time seemed to stand still as they made their pledges to each other. The aura of the rite was enchanting and deep, and the entire body of witnesses could feel it.

"By the grace of the gods who dwell above us and shine their blessings upon us, I do declare the man and woman before me husband and wife. May the gods shine their faces upon you in all you do and keep you united all the days of your lives."

At that moment, Joshua took Natasha's hands in his own, as he did before in the garden. And they kissed, an ardent and cherishing kiss, one that stood testament to the vows they had just made to each other. As the court musicians started to play a jubilant tune, they turned from the altar and walked back down the royal blue carpet, hands joined. The wedding guests around them cheered and threw tiny white roses onto the aisle. As the couple exited to the great marble stairs in front of the hall, hundreds of great white sandlarks (or desert doves, as they were called) were released, flying into the grandiose azure sky.

After the wedding had taken place, the entire wedding party had moved to the dining hall for a traditional feast in the honor of the new king and queen. It was a happy event as old friends and comrades were able to rendezvous again and share the events of their lives since the war that had brought them together. All had their well wishes for Joshua and Natasha who were surrounded by their dearest companions.

Princess Eirika smiled brightly. "I'm so happy to be here. This is another sign of our restoration to peace again. I know that Jehanna will flourish under your watch."

"I thank you for your kind words and encouragement," Joshua replied. "We'll always be an ally to Renais. I truly hope that our leadership will be as great as the one you and Ephraim have."

Eirika laughed. "Of course it will be. You have strength and skill beyond many men, as well as a compassion for the people. And as far as compassion goes, Natasha, you surpass anyone I've ever met in a love for her fellow man."

"You...you're too kind Eirika." Natasha gave a shy smile, cheeks slightly flushed. "I only do what I can."

"What my sister says is true," Prince Ephraim insisted. "Very few of us would be alive today if not for your healing. Without both of you, we never could have won our peace."

"Your mother would be very proud of you, Joshua," Eirika said quietly.

Joshua felt a short pain of guilt as he remember his mother. "Thank you, Eirika. It means a lot to hear that."

Suddenly a clamor came to the table. A behemoth of a man was in front of them, wailing, his great beard sitting above his bright red armor. A slender woman with large peridot eyes was beside him, her upswept hair matching the hue of her eyes.

"It...it was just so beautiful! So radiant! Some much love in the room...ahhhh. My lady L'Arachel, I don't know if I could ever bear to see you marry! Wahhh..." He sniffled. "It would just be too much for this old soul to handle."

"Oh Dozla, my wedding _will _be great. Oh, how lovely it will be! There I will be, in a dress of all white, smiling at the altar, my handsome husband-to-be holding my hands. Oh, the whole hall will be a throng of joyful weeping! Even the gods will cry in amazement at the sight of it all!"

Dozla let out another roar of weeping. "Oh, my lady...that it will be. Amazing."

Rennac seemed to slither out of the air and appear next to them. He was wearing a rather flamboyant coat of royal violet, no doubt an outfit of L'Arachel's choosing. He had a rather stormy look upon his face.

L'Arachel turned to him. "Oh, Rennac, won't my wedding be the most breathtaking event to ever take place?"

His hands were shoved into the pockets of his jacket. "Yeah, sure. It'll be just great." He look down at his feet. "Not so great for the groom, though," he muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, Rennac?" she inquired.

"I said it'll be great. Wonderful. Fabulous."

L'Arachel let out a cry of joy. "Of course it will be! Come Rennac, let us dance! The musicians are playing a wonderful tune!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him away. He looked less than enthused. The others couldn't help but laugh.

The rest of the feast carried on. As the crowd died down, bittersweet farewells had to be made, as well as promises to meet once again. The wedding ended as sweetly as it began, a sign of good things to come. And so began a new chapter in the kingdom of Jehanna, and the rule of the Tempest King and the Healing Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha entered the room quietly. The feast had ended, and the handmaids had helped her from her elaborate wedding gown into the simple white robes she usually wore. She saw Joshua sitting on the railing of the balcony, arms folded and legs extended over the railing. His new boots lay discarded nearby. He heard her come in and smiled.

"Come here and watch the sunset with me."

She made her way to the balcony seat. The color of the sky was breathtaking. Bright oranges and fiery reds faded into topaz purple and jewel blue, all around an enormous glowing orb, creeping into slumber on the dunes in the horizon.

"It's gorgeous. I had no idea sunsets were so beautiful here."

"It's a perk we have here, I guess." They were silent for a moment, just observing the brilliant, flaming sky.

He began to speak again, in a softer voice. "My mother...when I was little, just a boy...she would watch the sun set with me. She was always so busy with palace affairs herself, but she would be with me whenever she could."

"Joshua..."

"She said that my father had proposed to her on the white sand on a night like this. My father...I didn't know him very long, but I remember his smile. It was always carefree. Like he was the luckiest man alive."

Natasha smiled gently. "I know where you get yours from, then."

"I...I just hope that I can live up to what I left behind those years ago. Jehanna deserves a ruler as worthy as my parents were."

"I know that you will be. I have faith in you."

His serious expression turned to one of delight. "You know, you always have the right thing to say. What am I being so glum about? It's the future only, from now on. I swear it."

By now, then sun was but a faint ember in a darkening velvet sky that was becoming littered with stars. A light wind howled, grazing the building. Natasha shivered.

"It becomes cold so quickly. It's colder than most nights in Grado."

"It's another quirk of the desert. Most people who visit here don't bother buying warm clothes and end up freezing overnight. Just another way it kills the unsuspecting."

She nodded, shivering more loudly.

Joshua slid towards her, a coy look on his face. "If you're cold, I can remedy that."

Before she knew what had happened, Natasha was swept up in his arms. She put her arms around his neck, laughing. He carried her inside the chamber and laid her down on the giant, elegantly carved bed, onto the giant, billowy mattress covered in silk. He leaned over her, suddenly very close, and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Natasha felt a sudden spark fly through her, as if her spine had been set ablaze. Another kiss followed, and another after that. She wrapped her arms around Joshua, bringing him in closer. The closer he was, the more intense she felt, the more her heart throbbed like the wing beats of a bird in a cage. Their lips finally broke away, and Natasha was breathless, gasping for air.

This was something entirely new...a previously forbidden feeling. She could feel her cheeks pinken as she realized what it was that she felt welling in her body.

"Natasha? What's the matter?"

She rose from the bed, breathing heavily, her face still a vivid rose.

He looked at her, concerned. "I wasn't doing anything to make you feel...violated, was I?"

Her breathing began to still, and she reminded herself that she was free. She was no longer a woman of the order, but a woman free to love, free from the aching restrictions that had kept her from spirited away from the embrace of a man.

"No, I'm fine. Perfectly fine."

"If you're not ready..."

"I...I'm ready." With newfound courage, she slid off her robes. The heavy cloths draped to the floor, leaving a blushing Natasha in nothing more than a short silk chemise. Her legs buckled together in bashfulness. She had never been this exposed to anyone in her life...yet instead of feeling embarrassed, she felt another wave of that once forbidden feeling crawling throughout her bones. She could see from Joshua's stare that the feeling was mutual. He removed his jacket and tossed it into the corner. Her eyes glided over his bared skin. He was so lean, with lithe muscles to match. She could see the scars that crossed his back, his arms, his chest, all markers of the various battles he had won.

It seemed to happen in a whirlwind. Natasha was on the silk sheets again, Joshua over her. His kisses were intense and fervent, hot like the killing winds of the desert. She couldn't help gasping. As he made his way down her neck, she gave a tiny moan. Each touch was like lightning pulsing through her body, making her shudder. She had barely even noticed that her silk chemise was gone, slid onto the floor.

And his hands...those hands. He could do anything with them. His touch was so soft, yet so savage, so wild...she melted as they ran down her curves, exploring each one with deft, expert finger strokes. Her skin felt so hot, so very, very hot, panting and moaning which each new sensation, she could scarcely bear it.

And then he placed his hands on her hips, and she knew what was going to happen. Her body knew, it ached, it begged for what was coming. Initially, there was a sharp, thick pain, provoking a silent cry from her lips. The rhythm came next though, and the rhythm drummed the ache away. The throbbing turned from one sort to another and with each thrust Natasha could feel a new wave of unspeakable pleasure surge through her, causing her to pant, to moan, to shudder and shake. Her body and soul alike yearned to be closer to this fierceness, this savage love, this desert wind. With each front, the exhilaration grew, their voices rasping for each other...

And for a moment, ecstasy lighted upon them. They trembled like the sandstorms and gasped like the winds. Natasha could feel her back arch, as her rhythm collided with his, sending pangs of a new feeling flying through her body. She could hear him moaning her name, and she pulled him close, her angelic voice quivering with the deep call of his.

And as soon as it had arrived, the ecstasy fled, but in its place was a surge of love and completion greater than either of them had ever known. In the wake of the storm, their lips met again in a long, feverish kiss, the heat rushing away into the cool desert night, and as their eyes met, they knew words were not sufficient. And so they fell asleep, locked in the warm embrace of each other.


End file.
